


In a Field Of Weeping Anemone

by CultureQueen



Series: Floriography [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Forbidden Love, Just a lot of feelings man, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultureQueen/pseuds/CultureQueen
Summary: “You’re right, I don’t get it. But I do know you’re not happy.”He wasn’t happy at all. A privileged life surely should bring happiness, shouldn’t it? All he felt was a lifetime of melancholy.





	In a Field Of Weeping Anemone

Back straight. One foot in front of the other. Bright smiles. Neatly combed hair and fine pressed suits. One foot in front of the other.

Mark remained poised, proper as one expects from the son of an influential politician. He was well-loved among the masses, a very well mannered young man. A friendly character. 

But he was also bored. Bored of the humdrum routine of handshaking, pageant waving, and smiles that could only be brought on by the thick slathering of Vaseline on his teeth (as per his mother’s request). He longed for something different, something more. 

He found it in one Lee Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck was an enigma, a handsome individual with a fox-like smile and a quick wit. He was the salvation, the freedom that Mark longed for all his life. 

Mark thought about him more than one should. More than what was considered healthy for the average person. Thoughts of stolen kisses in alleyways where the media wouldn’t find them and dancing in the rain, laughing loudly towards the heavens. He thought about nights spent close together in tangled sheets, flushed skin, breathy moans and forgetting his own name. 

It was a shame that something so precious could be taken away. 

“Minhyung, are you listening”, his mother questioned, snapping her fingers in his face. He blinked rapidly and smiled apologetically at his mother. She wasn’t pleased in the slightest.

“I need you to pay attention. You’ll be delivering the speech for your father in a few minutes.”

“Of course. I’m sorry Mother.”

And that was the end of that. 

He tried to ignore it, the hurt feelings in his chest. The look on Donghyuck’s face when he told him that he didn’t actually love him. That he never cared at all. They both knew it was a lie but Mark was too much of a coward to free himself from his parents' expectations. 

_“No son of mine will be messing around with some street brat!”_

_“Think of what they’ll say about you Minhyung. Don’t you understand how important appearances are?”_

They introduced him to Lee Jeno, the son of a colleague his father worked closely with. Jeno was nice but he was too safe. Too conventional. Too...not enough. But Mark had a duty as a son. He lived his life to please his parents. 

+++

_"Your father would kill me if he saw how you look right now", Hyuck said as he placed light kisses on Mark's neck. He rubbed the soft skin of Mark's thighs, leaving goosebumps along the way. Blooming petals in shades of purple littered Mark's body, a reminder of a night spent in Hyuck's arms._

_"Only if he finds out."_

_"I don't get why you can't tell them about us. I'm not a bad guy."_

_"You aren't but..."_

_"But what?"_

_How could he tell Donghyuck that he wasn't the man they envisioned for Mark; that he wasn't (to their standards) good enough for their golden child? How could he tell him that knowing it could break his heart? Mark was in love and the universe had cursed him to love someone he couldn't have. He felt foolish for having these feelings._

_"You know I love you", Mark whispered into Donghyuck's hair._

_It wasn't the answer Hyuck wanted, but it was the only one Mark could give him._

+++ 

“You’re a grown-ass man.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m supposed to disrespect my parents Hyuck. You wouldn’t get it.” 

The younger man scoffed, shaking his head from the foot of Mark’s bed. The window to Mark’s room was open, letting in a cool breeze. It made him shiver but the shivering reminded him that Hyuck was here in the normally lonely studio apartment. His parents were generous enough to buy the residence as a graduation gift. The card that cheerfully read _‘Congrats On Your College Graduation!’_ still sat on his nightstand. 

“You’re right, I don’t get it. But I do know you’re not happy.”

He wasn’t happy at all. A privileged life surely should bring happiness, shouldn’t it? All he felt was a lifetime of melancholy.

“It’s getting late Hyuck.”

“Mark…”

“You need to leave Donghyuck”, Mark yelled. He felt his throat burn in his attempt at holding back tears. 

“Do you really want me to go”, Hyuck asked quietly.

_No, don’t go. Please stay, I need you. I need you and I love you so much._

“Yes. Please, just go.” Mark buried his face in his knees, afraid to look at the other man.

Donghyuck bit the inside of his cheek and slowly got up from the bed. Mark refused to look at him. It wasn’t until the sound of his window closing did he look up from his knees. The air was no longer filling his room and the loneliness set in once again. No trace of Donghyuck was left, save the bouquet of anemone on Mark’s bed. A single sunflower sat in the middle, bright and yellow amongst the purple petals.

In the comfort of his room, surrounded by silence, Mark began to weep. 

  


+++

“We’re ready whenever you are sir”, his father’s assistant said, peeking inside the elegant changing room. Mark finished adjusting his tie and nodded.

“I’ll be out in a few.”

He glanced in the mirror and stared at the face of a weary young man. It’s been months since he saw Donghyuck. Four to be exact. Four months, fifteen days, seven hours, twenty-three minutes and thirty-two seconds.

_33...34...35…_

The burning in his throat started and he couldn’t hold back the wave of tears falling from his eyes. It was the first time he cried in a while. The first time he truly cried until his face was red and he couldn’t see his reflection anymore. 

The world, fate it seems, was cruel to him. 

Someone knocked at the door, startling him. He quickly wiped at his face, thankful for the superb smudge-proof makeup on his face. 

“I’m almost ready”, he called out.

“Hurry on Minhyung”, his mother responded. 

Mark took deep breaths and counted backward from twenty. He didn’t stop until the burning subsided. For now at least. 

When he left the room, he had a bright smile on his face. Back straight. Head held high. Suit pressed and hair combed. 

Never let them see you cry. 

  
  
  
  


_Anemone: Genus- Anemone, Family - Ranunculales. Symbol of goodbyes._

_Sunflower: Genus - Helianthus, Family - Asteroideae. Symbol of adoration, loyalty, longevity_

**Author's Note:**

> -decided to make a series based on the previous fic lol I hate my brain  
> -don't really have much to say except researching what flowers to use is a bitch  
> -Comments are always welcome :)


End file.
